


Flow through my veins

by JackSallyZeroSanta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, F/M, Inspired by it at least, Villain/Hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackSallyZeroSanta/pseuds/JackSallyZeroSanta
Summary: Her body was half covered in the poisoned feathers from his cape. The poison was not the kind that killed, not even the kind that would make one scream, but the kind that made her nod along to his words.





	Flow through my veins

The heroine shook in his grasp. 

"There, there, hero. No more of your pretty fighting. Understand?" 

Her body was half covered in the poisoned feathers from his cape. The poison was not the kind that killed, not even the kind that would make one scream, but the kind that made her nod along to his words.  
He smiled and patted her head. She shook more violently, and he quickly grabbed a handful of his feathers and stuck them to her body. She sobbed, yet quickly stopped. His hand caressed her face, and she leaned into it, as he wanted.

"Good, good. Now you listen to me, yes?"

"Of course." She smiled, looking up to him with adoration. Oh, how be enjoyed it! Having the only one who could stop him so vulnerable, so desperate to obey his commands.

"You'll stay here, and lead my armies in defense. I want you to protect _our_ house, yes?"

She gasped at _that_ word, looking him with wonder and hope. 

"Yes, my dear, ours. And once the rest of your former allies are killed-" (She shook, she accepted the feathers with gratefulness) "-we'll stay here, with each other, forever. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful, my love."

He laughed, a nasty smile that would have made anyone cry with fear, yet she only smiled in adoration. 

"Oh, my little hero. Once your armies are defetead, there will be nothing to stop me."

"Of course not, love."

"And once that happens, the world will be mine. And you, my dear, will stay in our little house, taking care of it, and of our future children."

The part of her that was still the woman who had risen through the ranks, who had defeated and cornered him in more than one occasion, almost killing him, screamed in her own head, trying to fight the poison, trying to find a way (any way) to stop him. 

" _I'm not your wife! I'm not your slave! I'm not a stay at home mother! How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!_ "

She shook, she sobbed, she grabbed her head, the person that the poison wanted her to be and the person that she was locked in battle in her own mind.

"Oh, my little dear, you have such a headache, yes? Don't worry, I will take care of it. I will take care of you."

Feathers, feathers, all over her body, sticking in her skin, until the poison was absorbed, drowning her screams, numbing her.

He held her, patting her head, until her body went limp in his arms. He searched her face, and kissed her lips. She kissed him back, desperatedly, with no strength for nothing else. He hugged her close, and she buried her face in his chest.

"...You will take care of me, yes?"

"Oh, my dear." Pat, pat, how delicious this was. "I already took care of you."

[...]

"There you are, love."

She smiled, the vacant smile she was so used to give him these days. He looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"The children are all fed and in their beds. The house is clean, and your dinner is ready."

He raised an eyebrow, like he was trying to figure something out. She looked at him concerned.

"Is everything okay, my love?"

He frowned, but then shook his head.

"Nothing. I suppose I only have a bit of headache. Don't worry."

"Oh, dear. I will make you a tasty dessert. That will sure cheer you up."

"Of course, dear." He smiled, yet there was something in his expression that was not happy at all.

  
  


[...]

  
  


"What's wrong, my love?" She sobbed, and shook. "I don't get it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, my dear." He said, yet pushed her into the empty room. "You'll stay here awhile, yes?"

"Of course, of course. If that's what you want me to, I'll do it."

"Yes, you will." And the smile that accompanied those words froze her blood. 

He closed the door, and suddenly, she felt a sensation like nothing she had felt before. The poison, the poison that was as blood for her now was suddenly turning into feathers, feathers full of poison unsticking from her skin, flying away through the window.

She looked in horror, and suddenly started to scream, tried to grab any feathers, to stick them back in, yet they all flew away, leaving her shaking in the floor.

This did not make any sense! Why would he do that to her? And surely not all the feathers had flown, as the fury and drive that characterized her in such long ago time was nowhere to be found. She only felt terror, and pain, and worse, a sensation of betrayal. 

She sobbed, but quickly cleaned her tears. Her feelings did not matter. Regardless of the _why_ , the result was the same, as she had enough of herself recovered to know that she could not stay a second longer in the house. There was armies to rebuild, resistances to form. And yet. What about... the children? She knew that his power was such that the creatures were probably not real, just an illusion meant to torture her. And yet. What if they _weren't_?

Then, there was no option. She flung the door open, ready to make him regret ever unpoisoning her. But he was not there. She made a bag. She got things ready. And then she woke them up.

"Children, my children. We need to go."

"But why, mother? And where's father?"

"I do not know, and for his own health he should not be close. We will go, forever."

"But I don't want to, mommy. Where are we going? Why can't he come with us?"

Were it illusions trying to torture her, trying to stop her escape? Was the poison acting up, the one that flowed through their veins, that she herself put, so that they would love him, too? Or was it simply three scared children, not wanting to lose the only home they've ever known?

She did not know. But she could not answer, either. She picked two of his children, and grabbed the hand of the third, taking them all to the door. And, on their yard, they all saw him, leaning casually against the tree. 

She froze, yet readied herself. 

"Do not fear, children."

"Fear?" He laughed. "Why would they fear? They have nothing to fear... from _me_."

She shook, yet quickly regained herself.

"So. Aren't they real? Or else they would have nothing to fear."

"Oh, my dear. Maybe they are. Or maybe they're not. Or maybe, they are only real as I wanted them to be, and when I don't, they will stop existing. Yet the pain they can feel, that, I think, it's pretty real."

She looked at them, suddenly afraid.

"And what about you, my little hero? The pain that you feel, the fear... All of that is more real that I could ever imagine."

"You poisoned me!"

"Ah, yes. But you are not poisoned anymore, are you?"

She clenched her teeth and shook her head, refusing to fall for such an obvious lie.

"Oh, you don't want to believe me, do you? Look at my eyes, dear hero. Look at my eyes and tell me how much you hate me."

She looked up at him, determined.

"I... I..." Why were the words failing her? Why couldn't she say something so simple?

"Yes, dear?" He walked casually, lazily, in her direction. She looked up to him, trying to gather all her fury, all her anger.

"I..."

"What is it, dear?" He stopped close to her, slowly putting his hand close to her face.

"I... I hate..." She forced the words out of her mouth, and yet she felt herself hating both her shivering voice, but the words that she tried so hard to say, too.

"Yes, dear?" He caressed her, and slowly embraced her. She buried her face in his chest, and finally muttered,

"I hate you..."

"No, no, little hero." He smiled indulgently. "I told you to look at me when you say it."

Tears ran down her face, and she looked up to him once more, shaking.

"I... I..."

He smiled, leaned down, and softly kissed her lips. She wanted to shove him out. To punch him. To make him regret ever messing with her.

She kissed him back.

"Now, my dear" he said, parting from the kiss "We will go back into our house, and you will apologize to our little children from scaring them like this, yes?"

She sobbed, and shook. And nodded.

"There you are, dear. Don't worry anymore. I'll always take care of you."


End file.
